clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
, one method of acquiring a membership status.]] Penguins who have Membership'http://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/ can dress up in various clothing, decorate their igloo, adopt up to 20 puffles, have more choices, more room on servers, and go to exclusive parties. The members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop, but if they are EPF agents, then they can buy clothes from the Elite Gear. Also, if they are ninjas, they can also get ninja furniture, buy a hand gong or get a Ninja Costume from the catalog. Simply, a membership results in many additional features. The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, India, the UK, and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member on Club Penguin. Member Badge Stripe Code *7 Days, 1 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a orange stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added, between the blue and orange one, a white stripe. *24 + Months: same as 19 - 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into their country's currency once bought. Membership Prices There are three options to choose from - the monthly installment, the 6-month installment or the annual installment. The annual option is cheaper over a long term period; however, many users prefer to use Monthly, as they can cancel it after any period. Memberships can be purchased online (as can gift certificates), or residents of the United States and the United Kingdom may purchase a membership card. Currency *USD = US dollar $ *SGD = Singapore dollar $ *INR = Indian Rupee INR *BRL = Brazilian Real R$ *AUD = Australian Dollar $ *NZD = New Zealand Dollar $ *USD = United States Dollar $ *CAN = Canadian Dollar $ *EUR = Euro € *MXN = Mexican Peso Mex$ *ARS = Argentine Peso $ *MYR = Malaysian Ringgit RM *GBP = Great British Pound £ *PHP = Philippine Pesos ₱ *CHI = Chilean Pesos $ *COP = Colombian Pesos $ *PZL = Polish Zloty *TL = Turkish Lira *HK = Hong Kong Dollar $ Membership Prices *Monthly: **£4.95 GBP **$8.95 SGD **₱195 PHP **R$8.95 BRL **$100.95 AUD/NZD **$7.95 USD/CAN **€4.95 EUR **Mex$51.90 MXN **$19.90 ARS **RM13.95 MYR **Rs 199/- **$2.500 CHI **$9.500 COP **~25.00zl PZL **$8.90 TL **$63.6 HK **54.00 SEK *3 Months '(Limited Edition): **£9.95 GBP **R$22.95 BRL **$17.95 AUD/NZD **$19.95 USD/CAN **€0EUR **Mex$128.00 MXN **$119.6 HK *6 Months: **£19.95 GBP **$35.95 SGD **R$44.95 BRL **$34.95 AUD/NZD **$39.95 USD/CAN **€24.95 EUR **Mex$255.00 MXN **$89.00 ARS **RM69.95 MYR **Rs 990/- **12.300 CHI **$47.500 COP **$44.90 TL **$319.6 HK **269.00 SEK *12 Months: **£37.95 GBP **$59.95 SGD **R$84.95 BRL **$64.95 AUD/NZD **$59.95 USD/CAN **€47.95 EUR **Mex$489.00 MXN **$169.00 ARS **RM134.95 MYR **Rs 1900/- **22.750 CHI **$91.500 COP **$86.90 TL **$479.6 HK **395.00 SEK Trivia * If players became a member in between December 9-31, 2010, they would get free coins. (1 month=1,000 coins, 6 months-6,000 coins, 1 year-12,000 coins.) *Many rare non-members would rather stay as a non-member than become a member without any stripes. * In November 2011, there was a glitch where everyone had the Member sign with stripes and a star. However, they still did not get any membership privileges and they could not see the badges by themselves. This glitch was eventually fixed around late February to early March. * Club Penguin puts most of their priority towards Members, since they need the money to keep the game running. * All Famous Penguins like Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Gary etc. have memberships and they have the membership badge with 3 stripes and a star. Their Membership has also never expired. *If you look hard at the background, you will find that the stripes seem to be rotating in one way and then the other way. * The Mexican prices for the membership are wrong. The 1 month membership costs around 80 Mexican Pesos when compared to US dollars. * Many Non-Members dislike members because they believe that everything on Club Penguin is for the members. An "Army" has even been set up against members and Disney Interactive Studios ownership of Club Penguin. The website is http://cpada.wordpress.com/ * It is quite popular when the Australian Dollar rose above the US dollar. * In July 2012, exclusive membership 3 month cards came to the U.S. with codes that unlocked items online. The items were a speedboat, a guitar, and a bubblegum cheerleader outfit. * For the Medieval Party 2012, people in Australia if they get a 1 month membership, they get a 2500 coin card. If they get 6 month, they get a penguin plush. All the other countries were upset about this. *Club Penguin donates 10% of membership revenue to charity. *MANY Members constantly tease Non-Members however, this gets the player banned. *Before and during the Holiday Party 2012, there was a 7 Day Free Membership emailed by Club Penguin. This also appeared in some parties like the Marvel Superhero Takeover. *If players became a member for 12 months in between December 13, 2012 and January 2, 2013 (18 months in 12/21 to 12/24), they can get the bonus Holiday Party Pack, including the code for "Cool In The Cold" and 5,000 coins. Current Membership Gallery Image:Memberbadge.png|1 to 6 Month Badge (lowest). It is extremely common. Image:6-12_EN.png|7 to 12 Month Badge. Many penguins have this badge. Image:12-18_EN.png|13 to 18 Month Badge. It is not seen as much as the previous badges. Image:18-24_EN.png|19 to 24 Month Badge. it is quite uncommon to see this. Image:24-plus_EN.png|25+ months Badge. Many old penguins and all moderators and characters have this badge. Member log off.png|Membership in Log Off Screen Postcards 123kitten1membershipexpired2012.png|New Membership expired Postcard another membership expires postcard.PNG|Another expired membership postcard another membership issued.PNG|Congratulations You are a Member Postcard See also *Non-Member External Links *Membership Slider (swf) *Membership Benefits and Codes Sources Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise